


Barbrey's Boy

by AO_Stark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, B plus B equals J, BAMF Jon Snow, House Stark, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Moat Cailin (ASoIaF), Powerful North, The North (ASOIAF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO_Stark/pseuds/AO_Stark
Summary: Before Barbrey and William Dustin could marry, Barbrey has a son with Brandon Stark. This child’s name is Jon Snow. Also Barbrey and William Dustin never marry
Relationships: Alys Karstark/Jon Snow, Asher Forrester/Gwyn Whitehill, Barbrey Dustin/Brandon Stark, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 37
Kudos: 129





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Rickard and Brandon Stark are both dead just as in the story. Lyanna Stark dies of childbirth, however she gives birth to a girl which is stillborn. The Rebellion happens as in canon but after that it changes.  
> Barbrey hates the Tully's. Espically Catlyn.

Ned POV

Finally seeing Winterfell again made Ned feel relaxed. He had been riding towards Winterfell from White Harbor. He wanted to leave the south as soon as possible so he took a ship from King’s Landing. The war took a lot from him. He had lost his father and brother to the Mad King. He had lost his sister to the birthing bed, and his niece had never even lived. Then his best friend turned out to be a man he did not recognize. Allowing the murder of an innocent women and her infant children, it was a horrible thing. He swore to himself to never leave the North again. Afterall Stark men don’t fare well in the south. 

Riding through Winter Town he could hear the people cheering. Their lord had won the war against a mad king who had murdered their Liege Lord and his heir. Who wouldn’t be happy Ned thought grimly? Ned wasn’t. The weather seemed to reflect that. While the sun was shining, there were dark clouds in the sky. He just wanted to see his family again. He knew he was behaving like a little child, but he did not care. He just missed his family too much. He missed the wildness of Brandon and the free spirit of Lyanna. He missed his father too.

Finally riding through the castle gates Ned could see his little Brother Benjen and the household staff. Benjen looked just like he remembered. His hair was loosely hanging down to his shoulders. He was wearing a grey tunic under some furs and simple trousers. Getting of his white stead he saw everybody kneel. He quickly motioned them to get up. Benjen came forward smiling, saying “Winterfell is yours” 

“It’s good to see you again Brother” 

“Aye, you to Ned” 

“Where are my wife and son?”

“In her chambers resting. Catlyn feels a little sick or she would have come to great you. You can see her in a little. Where’s Lya?”

Ned grimaced “She’s dead Ben”

Benjen’s normally happy looking face looked grief stricken “What? How?” was all he could say.

“We’ll talk about it in private. Meet me in my solar in a half an hour? I want to greet my wife and my son”

“Aye. We have a lot to talk about.”

Then Benjen left. Walking towards the chambers his wife should be in, he thought about what Benjen said. Why did it sound like Benjen needed to tell him something? Reaching the chambers of his wife he pushed those thoughts away. He was finally going to see his child for the first time.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After spending some time with his newborn son Robb, he felt happier than he had since the war started. While his son mostly took after his mother, he felt like his son still had some features from him. When he entered his solar Benjen was already sitting there, waiting for him. 

“Tell me everything that happened” was the first thing Benjen said.

And so, Ned told him about all the battles they fought, about what happened to little Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen and finally how Lya died. How after arriving at the tower where he had to fight his way through three knights of the Kings guard, only to find his sister dying after giving birth to a stillborn daughter. 

“It’s all my fault” Benjen whispered

“What? No Ben, of course it is not!” what was his brother talking about, Ned wondered. 

“It is.” He insisted “I helped her gather Armor for the joust. She would have never met Rhaegar if it wasn’t for me.”

“What do you mean Armor? How did he meet her?” Ned asked confused.

“You didn’t know? Lya was the knight of the laughing tree. She wanted to beat the knights of the squires that hurt Howland. After she ran away from the mad king, Rhaegar found her and that was the first time they talked. That is how they met. It is my fault. If I had not helped her gathering Armor, they would have never met.” he practically shouted lowering his head.

“Oh. I never knew.” Of course, she was the knight he thought. He should have known. His sister always stood up for people that could not do so themselves. “It is not your fault. She would have done it anyway. Look at me Benjen, it is not your fault”

“I still feel bad” Benjen sighed

“I know, I do too. I should have listened when Lyanna said she did not want to marry Robert” Ned went to him and hugged him.  
After a short pause he asked, “So do you have anything you want to tell me?”

“Oh that. Barbrey Ryswell is here. With a baby” Benjen shrugged.

“With a baby?” Why would she come here with a baby he thought? 

“Yes. It is Brandon’s baby. Or at least I think so. She does not tell anybody who asks, her about the father. But I’m sure it is Brandon’s child. I never knew the reason of why she and William Dustin did not marry. But her being pregnant with Brandon’s Child sounds like a good reason.”

“Oh, yeah that makes sense. I was wondering the same too” That was a lot to take in. “I am an Uncle” Ned then happily exclaimed.

“Aye” Benjen chuckled “I already was, but it is good you are too. You should talk with her, see what she wants. It’s a boy by the way” 

“Aye I will, you want to be there?”

“I’m not sure. I will let you know” his brother answered before leaving.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, he met with Barbrey after breaking his morning fast. He sent Benjen to get her. When she strode into the room following Benjen, she had a look on her face he could not identify. It looked like rage but he did not think that was all. She had her hair in a knot and was wearing a black dress. In her arms she held her son, who was wrapped in Blankets. He noticed that the child had the long stark face with the black hair. His eyes were closed so he could not see the eye color. 

“Can I hold him?” he asked. He was hoping she would not deny it. He really wanted to hold his nephew.

“Uhm yeah sure” She did not look comfortable to let her son go, but Ned was happy either way.  
While he was handed the child, the baby opened his eyes and he felt like he was looking at Brandon all over again. The baby was not older than a few moons and already he could see the striking resemblance the baby had to its father. “He looks just like him. He looks just like Brandon.” He told her.

Barbrey smirked at him and said “Aye I noticed. And well, he is his son”

“What is his name?” Benjen asked from the side

“I named him Jon, and just like his namesake he will drive out anybody from the north that does not belong here”

“What do you mean with that?” Ned asked 

“Oh nothing, I just wanted the Lord of Winterfell have a good name sake.”

Ned looked confused and Benjen gasped “Ned is the Lord of Winterfell”

“But should you be?” Barbrey asked harshly “Jon is Brandon’s son. He should be the next Lord of Winterfell.”

Ned looked astonished. He had not thought of that. He had no problem with it though. He would happily give up the seat as Lord of Winterfell for his nephew.

“Did you and Brandon marry?” Benjen inquired

“No” came the short reply. Barbrey lips thinned as she looked angrily at Benjen

“Sooo, he is a bastard?” Benjen continued 

“He is mine and Brandon’s son. That is all that matters.” She replied brisk.

“It is” Ned said looking down at the baby boy he was holding. He continued saying “I would have no trouble letting Jon become the next Lord of Winterfell and I’m sure Benjen does not either.” After taking a look at Benjen who only nodded he continued “I’m just not sure about other people here”

“You mean your wife?” Benjen snorted “I think she too thought Jon was Brandon’s son and told everybody she could that bastards are evil and greedy by nature”

Barbrey snorted and agreed saying “She did” 

Ned just continued pretending he did not hear them “I do not think that Catlyn would do anything to harm Jon. Her family however won’t be happy.”

Benjen walked up next to Ned taking Jon while declaring “I imagine the Tullys wouldn’t” 

Ned knew his brother did not like his wife, but it seemed like he did not only dislike here, but he seemed to really hate her. He didn’t have more time to think about it, as his brother asked, “So what are we going to do?”

Ned sighed “I don’t know, I really don’t”

Barbrey had a frown on her face and looked at Ned “But you would support Jon, if he became the next lord of Winterfell?”

“I would” is all Ned answered 

“But you do not think he would be safe from attempts on his life? You couldn’t promise that Jon is safe?” her frown deepened.

“No, I don’t think I could” Ned sighed. He had seen what people were willing to do to get what they want and Hoster Tully would stop at nothing to make his grandson the next lord of Winterfell.

“Fishbitch” Barbrey muttered quietly under her breath and then louder she said “Fine. Jon will not be pressing his claim as lord of Winterfell. But I want a different lordship for Jon, he deserves it.”

“Yes of course” he said “Are you sure this is what you want? I would support Jon as if he was my own.” Ned felt bad; in a different life Jon may have been a true born son and the next Lord of Winterfell. If only his father hadn’t been pushing for southern alliances. “We will do what you wish to. He is a son of House Stark and will be treated of such. Who all knows of Jon?”

“Well my family in the Rills knows he is Brandon’s. I told my sister and she might have told her husband. I am not sure.” She thought about it for a second. “The Cerwyns know of my son, they probably figured out it was Brandon’s. I stayed there for a night before coming here.” She explained to them before continuing “Other than that I’m not sure.”

“Would you like to tell everybody?” Benjen asked finally saying something since he had taken Jon “I mean do you want to declare he is Brandon’s son and that despite being the heir, you wouldn’t want him to be the next Lord of Winterfell?”

“Yes. Yes that would be good. After we discuss what castle he will get, you should write the lords so they will know.” She said looking at Ned. “I want everybody to know that my son will not try to claim Winterfell as his. Then nobody should have reason to harm him or try to use him” 

Ned agreed “Yes that would be good. I will do that right after we are finished here.” Thinking about what would be a good fit for Jon he told her “I can think of four castles that are available right now. While all of those are either in ruin or in a ruined state, they are at important places in the North. Until they are rebuilt, you could live here. Then once he is older you can move there” I looked at Barbrey who only nodded so I continued “While I do not suggest these, he could have Cape Kraken or Stoney Shore. Both Castles are important points that would help the North against iron born raids. We would have to build both from the ground. However, the construction for Sea Dragon Point has already begun. My father thought it could be a seat for me, but well that won’t happen now” I sighed 

“These are all nice options. Cape Kraken would be a good city for trade with the South. The Stoney Shore would be near to my family’s home which would be nice too” Barbrey started “Sea dragon point has good lands which would make some good money. But all these lands are raided by Ironborn constantly. I think those lands would be better for someone older, someone with experience. So, what is the fourth one?”

“Yes, I understand that.” Ned told her “The last option would be Moat Cailin. While I would not be able to restore the castle to its old glory, I could help a little. I will spend a lot of money on rebuilding sea dragon point. Since construction has already started, I think it is unwise to stop it now. And as you said it has good lands so when someone is settled there and starts paying taxes, I will be able to help rebuild Moat Cailin. 

Barbrey was nodding her head in agreement. “Moat Cailin sounds like a good idea for my son. If possible, I’d like you to pay for the rebuilding of at least the three towers that are still standing and another 5 to make it possible to live there comfortably. The rest, my son and I will be able to do when he is older.”

Ned accepted saying “I can agree to that”

Barbrey was moving towards Benjen to take her now sleepy looking son back. So, Ned told them “I also would love if you and Jon stay here. I think it would be beneficial for him to be around some family. He would get the best here.”

“Yes, that is fine. But if any of your future children mistreat him for being a bastard there will be trouble. I am also requesting to have my own servants to come from the Rills that will tend to me and Jon. And your wife is not to mistreat my son. Is that understood?” she said shooting Ned a stern glaze.

“Yes of course” Benjen chimed “He will be treated with respect as it is due. Would you like to give him a new family name? He can’t stay a Snow as a lord.”

“No, I think I would like to let him choose that when he is older.” She said “Now just for Jon’s protection could we document our agreements within a contract so everybody knows he won’t try to usurp his cousin Robb? And then you can send the news to everybody?” She looked at both Ned and Benjen.  
“Yes of course, I will do that right now” she nodded and thanked both Stark brothers before she left with a now sleeping Jon in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William Dustin survived the rebellion just in case you were wondering. He wasn't one of the people that went with Ned to the Tower of Joy.
> 
> Let me know what you think. This is my first time writing and I'd love to hear your thoughts. English is not my first language, please excuse all the spelling and grammar mistakes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbrey shares her thoughts on Jon, Robb and some other people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not Catelyn friendly.  
> Also the Greyjoy rebellion happened, but Theon is a ward in Kings Landing not Winterfell.

Barbrey POV  
Barbrey was walking towards the Godswood to pray. The sun was shining through the clouds while it was snowing lightly. It felt cold, like it always did north of Moat Cailin. Her dress kept her warm as she was wearing an extra layer of furs for her upper body. She was proud to wear it, her son had given it to her for her name day 2 years past. It was a shiny brown and it looked beautiful. The fur had come from a bear which Jon personally had killed in the woods near long lake.  
If she were a southerner like Catelyn Tully, she would have stayed inside to escape the cold. She however was a northern woman; the cold could not hurt her. For almost 16 years Catelyn had been living in the North, and she was still complaining about the cold. Barbrey too, had been living in Winterfell for almost 16 years now. Most of the time she tried to stay out of the way of Catelyn Tully, because Barbrey thought of Catelyn as a stupid bitch. When they did however talk to each other Barbrey made sure to call her Lady Catelyn or Lady Tully, never Lady Stark.  
Barbrey despised Catelyn Tully. Catelyn was the reason Brandon was dead. Had he not been forced to marry Catelyn; Brandon would not have ridden south as quickly as he did. Barbrey was sure of it. Brandon used Lyanna’s “kidnapping” as an excuse to push out the pending wedding for a short time longer.  
While it was true that Brandon Stark was a wild and impulsive man, he was not stupid. Brandon and his sister were always close growing up and therefore Brandon had to know that his sister had run away with the prince. If she really had been kidnapped Lyanna would have let hell come loose. And then someone would have noticed her kidnapping. But that never happened, so Barbrey was sure Lyanna went willingly.  
Walking through the gates of the Godswood, her mind wandered to what could have been. If Rickard Stark had not been so determined to make southern alliances, Barbrey might have married Brandon right here where she stood, in the Godswood of Winterfell. To think of Brandon still hurt. And being in Winterfell she often thought about him.  
It especially hurt when she saw what was happening to Eddard Starks children. When the children were young, they were turning into southern idiots. All of them. Robb did not believe in the old gods. Sansa thought life was a story and had believed that all stories were real. Arya was not allowed to wear breachers. Bran wanted to become a knight. Only the youngest did not seem southern, but that was probably because he was still a small child.  
It was all Catelyn’s fault. Her and that stupid septa running around Winterfell had tried to change the North and its people. And they were close to succeeding. Barbrey though had not allowed it to happen.  
Her first Idea was to make sure Jon would become the next Lord of Winterfell. She had thought about making alliances with the other northern houses. When she had asked her son if becoming Lord of Winterfell was something he wanted Barbrey had been stunned by the answer her 10 year old son had said ‘No I do not want to be the next Lord of Winterfell, it is too much work. It would be boring. I rather be Lord of Moat Cailin so I can fight the Andals’.  
After that she had made sure however that Robb would not be such a southern Lord anymore. Barbrey had had a long discussion with Ned Stark about this once and he agreed. Together they had changed how Robb was raised. He would no longer be getting lessons from the septa but from Barbrey instead. So, she had taught Robb, Jon and Domeric, who had fostered in Winterfell for some time before going to the Vale. She had tried to make the three of them to respectable Northern Lords, and she was remarkably successful.  
Robb had turned from a southern idiot who could not think for himself, into a Stark of old. She was able to witness the change in him and how the wolfblood came to the surface. He had only needed help to let it come to life. Robb also no longer believed in the new gods but now prayed to the old gods. And since he and his sister, Sansa, were very close and had a deep bond she now believed in both the old gods and the new, but she did not think life was a song anymore. What had not changed however was that Sansa wanted to marry a knight. Robb was also Bran Idol, and since Robb now had turned away from the southern culture, Bran had too. Bran stopped dreaming about becoming a knight, but a northern warrior.  
Catelyn had been very mad about all of those changes. Especially after the septa was ordered to leave Winterfell. Barbrey had laughed as Catelyn had raged in the courtyard. The northern lords were happy about it as well. While the majority disliked Catelyn they started to respect Robb. And he in turn had also started to take on lordly duties with the help of his father.  
Kneeling in front of the Heart tree she started thinking about her son. Jon meant everything to her. She was immensely proud of her son and how he was developing. Barbrey could detect a mix of Rickard, Brandon, Eddard and Lyanna Stark in Jon.  
Jon was smart like his grandfather, Rickard Stark. While he preferred a sword over a book, he still would read from time to time. It was in a book he had found out about a crop that would be perfect for the swamps of the neck, a crop named Rice. People gravitated towards Jon just as they did towards his father, Brandon Stark. Brandon loved life and never backed down from a challenge and was a great swordsman. Jon too was extremely talented with a sword and lived life to the fullest. While Jon was an outgoing person, he still sometimes brooded. And when he did, he would do it as good as Ned Stark. When Jon was in a brooding session, as Robb had started to call it, Jon would kneel in the Godswood for hours and pray to the gods, until he felt inner peace again. He was also very protective. Like Lyanna he would always stand up for the weak and let no harm come to them.  
Jon was super close with his family, particularly with Robb and Arya. Robb and Jon had always been together. Since they were toddlers, they had been causing trouble together. They played together, did their lessons together, learned how to ride, hunt and how to fight together. While they were cousins, they had a bond so close that they were brothers in all but name.  
Jon was also very close to Arya. Since Arya could walk, she would follow Jon around everywhere he went. While the youngest Stark girl knew Jon was her cousin, she called him her favorite brother. Because Arya was so close with Jon, Barbrey also spent a lot of time with her. Barbrey had been the one to teach Arya how to use a bow. Barbrey however had also taught Arya how to be a lady. Not like a lady in the south as Catelyn tried to do, but like a lady in the North. And Arya had been happy to learn how to become a northern lady. Much to Catelyn’s dislike Arya preferred Barbrey over her own mother, because Barbrey allowed Arya to develop her own personality.  
Heading out of the Godswood and back towards her chambers, a servant had given her a raven scroll. Barbrey sighed seeing the sigil. It was a bear, which could only mean that the letter came from Bear Island. Jon currently was at Bear Island. Jon was well respected in the North. He was known as one of the greatest swordsmen in the making and he was known for riding through the North and fighting all kind of criminals and raiders. While Barbrey was proud of Jon for protecting the North and its people, she was also worried that something would happen to him.  
He had first started riding through the North at 12 years old. Some bandits had been terrorizing the small folk in a town near Winterfell, so Ned had decided to take some men with him and went out to find the bandits and bring them to justice. Jon had gone with him. When Neds group came back a week later riding through the gates of Winterfell with grim but satisfied looks on their faces, everybody knew they had been successful. Jon had told her that the bandits had tried to flee but they had been captured. Ned had been the one to take their heads. The man who passes the sentence most swing the sword, Ned had taught Jon. 

That had been the first time Jon had wondered through the North and the first time Barbrey was worried senseless. Jon had loved it though and ever since then Jon had begun to ride through the North. Always with at least two guards. Jon had wanted to ride alone but Barbrey was scared something would happen to him. 

The first time Jon had fought more than just a handful of bandits had been at Deepwood Motte. Jon had been riding through the Wolfswood when he heard of the Ironborn raid. With his two guards, that on Barbrey urging were always with him, he had ridden through the Wolfswood towards the seat of house Glover. There he had helped fighting the Ironborn. The raid was not a large one with only about 200 Ironborn. Still Jon had told her that he had felt alive in that moment and felt his ‘wolfblood’ running wild through his veins.  
From there on out he had only spent more and more time riding through the North.  
With Larence Snow accompanying him ever since the raid at Deepwood Motte.  
Jon had also met Asher Forrester while riding through the Wolfswood. He had been banned from his homelands for trying to marry a Gwyn Whitehill. Asher had accepted Jon’s invitation of joining his little group, because he had no were to go anyway. Since then Jon had ridden through the North, sometimes spending as much as a moon away from Winterfell. Always with him were Larence, Asher and his two guards Tyler and Beric.

Barbrey opened the letter she received from Maege Mormont when she finally reached her chambers. Her room was close to the family wing of the castle. While she and Jon did not sleep in the family wing where Ned Stark and his family slept Barbrey and Jon slept nearby. Her room was furnished generously. It had a big bed with a large variety of furs lying on top of it. She had a small extra room that she could use as solar. Both rooms had a fire pit. For her though, the most important thing was, that her room was right next to Jon’s room. Sitting down at the table in her solar she began reading. 

The letter stated that while Jon and his friends were visiting, House Drumm had raided Bear Island. The letter continued saying that there had been around 1000 reavers that had attacked. They had come on 30 long boats in the middle of the night.  
Jon and his friends had helped to lead the fight against the Ironborn. Reading the letter Barbrey had to smile. Maege was praising Jon and how well he had fought. Jon had apparently led a group of men that fought against Lord Drumm and a major part of his reavers. If the letter stated true, which Barbrey did not doubt, then Jon had killed Lord Drumm and his heir Denys. The letter also stated that Asher was the one that had killed the second son Donnel. Because Jon was the one to kill Lord Drumm, he now was the new owner of a Valyrian steel sword. It had belonged to House Drumm before Jon had taken it off the corps of Lord Drumm.  
House Mormont also had claimed twenty of the ships that had attacked Bear Island. Of the remaining ten, four had been destroyed during the attack. The other six Jon would get as soon he was Lord of Moat Cailin. 

The letter also included a short message from Jon in which he stated that he was fine and that she did not have to worry about him and that he was on his way home. That was good Barbrey thought and while Barbrey tried not to worry about Jon, she was scared she would lose him to soon, just like his father. Jon would turn ten and six soon, and on his ten and six name day he would officially be named Lord of Moat Cailin and receive a house name of his choosing. Together they would be moving to Moat Cailin then. Her brother, Rickard, already lived there serving as a steward. 

All the northern lords planed on attending Jon’s name day, for it was the first-time a in 1000 years that there would be lord of Moat Cailin. Even the clans from Skagos were attending. That seemed strange to her, but she was not really worried about it. However, what made Barbrey really happy was the fact that Domeric would be attending too. He had sent a raven informing her he was already on his way to Winterfell. Jon and Domeric had become friends while Domeric was serving as Barbreys page at Winterfell. The cousins were not as close as Robb and Jon, but still close all the same.  
Barbrey had made Jon and Domeric write each other while Domeric was a squire in the Vale so the two would stay close. Barbrey wanted her son and her sister’s son to be as close as she was with her sister. 

Considering everything that had happened, Barbrey was happy with her life. She was looking forward to seeing her son again and to move to Moat Cailin with him. She just hoped her son was happy. Because as long as Jon was happy, Barbrey was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is Jon. He will be riding back to Winterfell. The story will be getting really started then. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. If you have any questions feel free to ask and I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
> Please leave a comment, would mean a lot to me!  
> English is not my first language, please excuse all the spelling and grammar mistakes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally have a Jon POV and get to meet his closest allies/friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated. Much later then promised but at least I finally did.
> 
> Also just a heads up this is a pro Stark and pro Jon story. So if you want other people and families to be the heroes this might not be the story for you.

Jon POV:  
Jon woke up when something cold and wet hit his face. Jon first thought it was rain, but what hit him was too solid to be water. He also only felt cold and wet in his face, but not anywhere else. It could have been snow, but when he went to bed the night before it did not look like it would snow overnight. And the trees, of the Wolfswood, over him should have protected him from most of the snow anyway. He opened his eyes, and saw Asher standing over him, grinning like a fool. Jon realized that he had woke up wet because Asher had thrown snow at Jon’s face.

“Good morning”, Asher said laughing at Jon, when Jon tried to return Asher’s favor and throw snow back at him. However, that didn’t work so well as Jon was still lying on the floor. Jon slowly sat up and wiped the snow off his face. He sat up, cursing while drying off his face. Then he stood up and stretched, they had ridden a lot yesterday and he always felt sore after traveling long distances on horseback. Asher was still standing next to him and told Jon that he had cooked some food. He also warned Jon that if he did not come soon, there would be nothing left for him. 

Since Jon had met Asher in the Wolfswood two years ago, they had become close friends. Traveling and fighting together did that. Asher was a big lad, with blond hair, a blond/brown beard and brown eyes. He was strong and normally fought with a battle axe instead of a sword. Asher had been exiled, from home, after his parents found out that he was having a secret love affair with Gywn from a rival House. Jon often teased him about it. And while he and Jon made fun of each other a lot, they still shared a special bond. 

Jon walked over to where Larence, Tyler and Beric were sitting around the fire and eating a rabbit that was cooking over it. Larence, compared to Asher was rather small. However, Larence was five years younger than Asher. Since the Ironborn raid three years ago, Larence had followed Jon everywhere he went. Jon was happy about that. While his guards Tyler and Beric always accompanied him, they did not talk much. Therefore, Jon was happy when someone different had decided to join his little group. Like Jon, Larence was a bastard. And when they first met, they had bonded over how they both belonged to a family, but were not really a part of it. 

Jon sat down next to Larence and bid Beric and Tyler a good morning. They both nodded in return. He took some of the rabbit that was cooking over the fire before he turned to Larence and said: “You did good on Bear Island.” Larence thanked him with a big smile. Jon eyed Larence. When Jon had met the boy, Larence had not been a particularly good fighter. Now three years after he started traveling and fighting with Jon, Larence had improved a lot. While Larence was still young, he already was a good fighter. Jon also thought that Larence was smart and courageous.

“Yes, we showed those fuckers how real men fight.” Asher said while he flexed his muscles. He was looking at his own reflection in the water, next to where the horses were bound. “I even killed that stupid Drumm boy.”

Larence smiled proudly “Aye, even I killed a couple of them”.

“That you did”, Asher said happily looking up from his reflection. “All Ironborn are stupid fuckers. Reaving and talking about the iron price. Ha, we showed them the iron price. All dead or shipped to the Wall. And you Jono even took their Valyrian steel sword.”

“I told you not to call me that.”

“Why not, Jono? I heard you liked it when Alys called you that”.

Jon laughed and Larence asked, “Do you think that you have to give the sword back to the Ironborn?” 

“Of course, he won’t. There are not any more Drumms alive that could claim the sword. We killed them all. And if there are any left, they can try to get it back, but I doubt that they will be successful.” Asher told Larence. “You know what I do wonder though?”

“No what?”

“If Lady Stark tries to take the Sword from Jon”.

“I’m sure that she will try, but I doubt my mother will let that happen.”

“Aye, your mother scares me.” Asher told Jon. Jon laughed thinking of the time his mother had shouted at him, Asher and Larence after they had done some rather stupid things while they stayed in Winterfell. We should get going Jon said, when everyone was finished eating their food, “If we keep traveling at this speed, we will reach Winterfell in a week.” Larence then started to extinguish the fire while Beric and Tyler prepared the horses and Jon and Asher collected their things.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Jon was thrilled. Today was the last time Jon would enter Winterfell as a bastard. While he and his companions where still one day’s ride from Winterfell, the thought of never being called Snow again made him feel excited. Jon personally did not think he had had a bad life growing up. Even though he grew up as a bastard, people never looked down on him or made fun of him and they never actively tried to do him any harm. Well except for Lady Catelyn of course. But other than that Jon felt he had not suffered like bastards did in the South. 

Of course, it helped that if someone did mistreat him, his mother made sure that they were punished accordingly.  
Growing up, Jon never had to worry about much. His mother always took care of serious and important things that related to Moat Cailin. Jon did have a problem though which his mother could not fix. Jon did not know what name to take. And he would have to know soon, because his mother would want to know the moment, he entered Winterfell later today.

“Aye Jon”, Asher yelled, ripping Jon from his thoughts. “Do you finally know what name you are going to take?” 

“No Asher I do not, or I would have told you so”.

“Well, you should think about something soon because we arrive at Winterfell today”, Asher laughed finding Jon’s situation hilarious. Asher had never understood Jon’s problem of finding a new name. He had suggested to ‘take the name Ryswell and be done with it’. Jon had thought about doing that, but he did not like the sound of Jon Ryswell. Larence had been supportful and helped him to come up with new names. Larence had suggested that the names should relate to Winter and the North and so they had come up with Frost and Snowstorm. While Jon did like them, they weren’t the name he truly desired for. Jon had always wanted to be a Stark, just like his father. Jon wandered if people would allow him to have the Stark name. “What do you guys think if I asked to be named Stark?”

“Stark?” Asher asked, “You think Lady Stark would allow that?”

“I don’t know if she would.” Larence said, “but Lord Stark said he could have any name he wanted. Jon would only have to ask. Besides Jon has already done much for the North, he deserves the name.” Larence added, reassuring Jon. Larence knew that Jon still doubted himself a little, even though everybody else found him amazing, and so he made sure to always tell Jon he was a great person.

“I will repeat my question, do you think Lady Stark would allow that?” Asher said annoyed. 

“I doubt it”, Jon answered before Larence could, “but I think that I could get Uncle Ned to allow it, if I can talk to him without Lady Catelyn present.”

“Aye, I think you could.” Asher said after thinking about it. “And if Lady Stark says anything to you, you can always send your mother after her”. When Jon heard that he had to laugh.

“And what sigil would you take?” Larence asked.

“It would be the same, I think. I would just use different colors.”

“Jon Stark, Lord of Moat Cailin sounds good if you ask me”, Beric, one of his two guards said.  
“Aye” Tyler, the other guard, grunted.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Larence POV  
They continued Traveling through the Wolfswood, a forest of oak and evergreen and black brier that seemed older and darker than anything most people ever saw. Wisps of pale mist threaded between the trees. Sentinels and soldier pines grew thick about which only added to the dark and gloomy setting. Everybody was deep in their own thoughts, until Jon suddenly stopped. 

“What is it?” Asher asked.

“Did you not hear the howl?” Jon wondered. “It sounded like a cry for help.” 

“You mean to help a wolf? How would you even do that?” Asher said shaking his head. “If there is something out here that kills Wolves, I will gladly stay away from it.” 

“You do that”, Jon said while getting of his horse. “But I am going to take a look”.

“You are crazy”, Asher told him, but he got of his horse as well. Like Jon, Asher gave his reins to Beric, so he could look after his horse, before he took his battle axe and followed Jon into the Woods. “Larence come with us, Beric, you and Tyler stay here and look after the horses.”

“Jon—” Larence tried to say, as he was catching up with Jon and Asher before Jon shushed him by putting his hand on his mouth.

“No, he is right”, Asher Whispered, “Where are we going? I didn’t hear anything and still I’m walking through the woods.”

“Be quiet, I can sense something. I have a feeling that there should be something somewhere over there behind the big tree.” Larence exchanged looks with Asher, as both clearly wondered what Jon meant with ‘he could sense something’.

“Gods”, Larence exclaimed seeing a big beast lying in the snow.

“I knew it!” Jon grinned as he walked up to the beast.

“Jon get away from that thing”, Asher shouted while gripping his axe harder. 

“Put your axe down. She can’t hurt you.” Jon replied, while suddenly holding a bundle of fur in his arm. “She’s dead”.

“What in the seven hells even is that” Asher wondered, keeping a safe distance between the beast and himself.

“A wolf” Jon told him.

“A freak”, Asher said, “look at the size of it.”

Larence heart was thumping in his chest as he came to stand next to Jon. Half-buried in bloodstained snow, was a huge dark shape with ice in its shaggy grey fur. Larence could spot lifeless yellow eyes and a wide mouth full of yellow teeth. But what really made him gasp was the size of the animal. It was bigger than a pony he reckoned. Larence was sure that was no ordinary wolf. And Jon proved that to be true.

“It’s no freak” Jon said calmly. “This is a direwolf. They grow larger than the other kind.”

“A direwolf has not been sighted south of the Wall for three hundred years” Asher told Jon.

“I see one right now” Jon replied.

Larence tore his eyes away from the monster. That was when he could identify the bundle in Jon’s arm. He recognized that it was a pup. As he moved closer, he saw that the pup was a tiny ball of grey fur whose eyes were still closed. It nuzzled blindly against Jon’s chest as he cradled it, searching for milk among Jon’s clothes, making a sad little whimpery sound. Larence looked in admiration. “Do you want to hold it?” Jon asked, Larence nodded and took the pup from Jon’s hands.

“There are five of them” Asher said looking around. “Direwolves loose in the Realm, it has to be a sign.”

“This is only a dead animal, Asher. Do we know what killed her?” Larence inquired.

“Aye, there is something in her throat.” Asher said pointing towards the animal. “Look, right there under the jaw. It looks like an Antler.” 

“What will we do with the pups?” Larence asked.

“Nothing you fool, they’ll be dead soon enough. The sooner the better,” Asher replied.

“There are five pups,” Jon said after he inspected the pups.

“Yes, we know that. I just said that” Asher said rolling his eyes.

Jon looked annoyed but continued: “Three male, two female.”

“So, what of it Jon?”

“There are five Starks children”, Jon said, “three boys, two girls. The direwolf is the sigil of their house. They should have these pups. “

“How would we even transport them?” Asher asked, “and don’t you want one for yourself?”

“I guess I’m not a Stark. Asher pick those two up. It’s time to get to Winterfell.” They made their way back to the horses, but halfway back at the horses Jon stopped again.

“What is it now?” Asher asked.

“I heard something; don’t you hear it too?”

Larence stood still and held his ear into the sky as he tried to identify something special. The only thing he could hear was the wind howling and Asher breathing rather loudly.

“There!” Jon exclaimed walking back to where they came from.

Larence and Asher watched him as Jon kneeled down in the snow and picked up something so white it looked just like the snow.

“He must have crawled away from the others.” Jon called.

“Is that one yours then?” Asher asked looking at the sixth pup whose fur was white, where the rest of the litter was grey, and his eyes were as red as blood.

“Aye this one belongs to me.” Jon said, “he’s different but yet same.”

“Looks like you are a Stark after all” Asher said.

“Aye” Jon agreed while smiling at his direwolf. “I also know what color my Sigil is going to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. If you have any questions feel free to ask. I'll do my best to answer any questions that you have.  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts. If you have any ideas that you think would fit in this story ley me know!!  
> Please leave a comment, it would mean a lot to me! Even if it's only saying you liked the story. Or if you didn't, you are more than welcome to share your opinion too and give me some feedback.  
> English is not my first language, please excuse all the spelling and grammar mistakes.  
> Don't forget to leave a kudos:)

**Author's Note:**

> William Dustin survived the rebellion just in case you were wondering. He wasn't one of the people that went with Ned to the Tower of Joy.
> 
> Let me know what you think. This is my first time writing and I'd love to hear your thoughts. English is not my first language, please excuse all the spelling and grammar mistakes.


End file.
